escisraelfandomcom-20200216-history
NCIS (season 13)
|country = United States |num_episodes = |network = CBS |first_aired = |last_aired = present |prev_season = Season 12 |next_season = |episode_list = List of NCIS episodes }} The thirteenth season of the American police procedural drama NCIS premiered on September 22, 2015, in the same time slot as in the previous seasons, Tuesdays at 8 pm. NCIS revolves around a fictional team of special agents from the Naval Criminal Investigative Service, which conducts criminal investigations involving the U.S. Navy and Marine Corps. The series was renewed for a thirteenth season by CBS on Monday, May 11, 2015. Michael Weatherly, who stars as Anthony DiNozzo on the show is set to depart the series after this season. On February 29, 2016, NCIS was renewed for seasons fourteen and fifteen. Production The series was renewed for a thirteenth season by CBS on Monday, May 11, 2015. Production on the 13th season started in late July. On January 5, 2016, CBS announced Weatherly's departure from the series after thirteen seasons. Scottie Thompson returned as Jeanne Benoit, Tony's ex-girlfriend, in episode 8. She returned later on in the season. Crossover with NCIS: New Orleans Scott Bakula, Lucas Black, Zoe McLellan, and Shalita Grant star in a crossover with NCIS: New Orleans, in the episode "Sister City (Part I)", as NCIS Special Agent Dwayne Pride, NCIS Special Agent Christopher LaSalle, Special Agent Meredith "Merri" Brody, and Sonja Percy, respectively. Cast Main * Mark Harmon as Leroy Jethro Gibbs; an NCIS Supervisory Special Agent. * Michael Weatherly as Anthony DiNozzo; a Senior NCIS Special Agent. * Pauley Perrette as Abby Sciuto; a forensic scientist. * Sean Murray as Timothy McGee; an NCIS Special Agent. * Brian Dietzen as Jimmy Palmer; the Assistant Medical Examiner. * Emily Wickersham as Ellie Bishop; a Probationary NCIS Special Agent. * Rocky Carroll as Leon Vance; the Director of NCIS. * David McCallum as ; NCIS' Chief Medical Examiner. Recurring * Mimi Rogers as CIA Officer Joanna Teague * Leslie Hope as Secretary Sarah Porter * Jon Cryer as Dr. Cyril Taft * Margo Harshman as Delilah Fielding * Jamie Bamber as NSA Attorney Jake Malloy * Joe Spano as Tobias Fornell, Senior FBI Special Agent * Robert Wagner as Anthony DiNozzo, Sr. Guest * Muse Watson as Mike Franks * Diane Neal as CGIS Special Agent Abigail Borin * David Andrews as U.S. Secretary of Defense Errol Coyne * Giles Matthey as Daniel Budd * Daniel Zolghadri as Luke Harris * Adetokumboh McCormack as Matthew Rousseau * Hector Hugo as Navy Commander Fred Lewis * Kenny Leu as CIA Officer Kenny Young * Katie Roberts as Navy Surgical Tech Ensign Joni Ryan * Robert Knepper * John Gabriel as DEA Special Agent Luis "Mitch" Mitchell * Billy Lush as Fisher Hyland * Bart Johnson as Marine Lieutenant Dean Hudson * Stephanie Koenig as Lauren Hudson * George Wyner as Randall Worthington * Elyse Mirto as Marine Colonel Stefanie Collier * Jason E. Kelley as Marine Master Sergeant Ramsey Dillon * Eric Matheny as Former NCIS Agent Kip Klugman * Gregory Scott Cummins as Kobe "Beef" Carver * Heather Mazur as Laura Strike-DePalma * Edward "Grapevine" Fordham Jr. as Burly Man A.K.A. "Lump" * Brett DelBuono as Navy Seaman Apprentice Brian Dokes * Diandra Lyle as Alexandria P.D. Karen Stradivarius * Lucy Davis as Doctor Janice Brown * Robert Neary as Travis Cook * Seana Kofoed as CEO Virginia Wilson * David Tom as Maple * Marcus Henderson as Stu * Priscilla Barnes as Mrs. Skalbe * Ally Maki as Marie Manna * Nick Gomez as Nicky Jones * Kelli Williams as NCIS Special Agent Maureen Cabot * Gregory Harrison as Navy Captain Roland Ebbakey * Brad Benedict as Navy Lieutenant Nick Rossmore * Kelly Frye as Navy Lieutenant Kara Gifford * Ryan Kennedy as Former Navy Petty Officer First Class Peter Woodruff * Andrew Hawkes as Metro P.D. Detective Dan Campbell * Alisha Boe as Farrah Meyers * Richard Riehle as Walt Osorio * Matthew John Armstrong as Navy Seaman Michael Hayes * Todd Louiso as Lyle Waznicki * Chris Gartin as Jason Tupperman * Nick Toren as Dwight's Father * Paul Mabon as Lucas' Father * Nate Scholz as Former Navy Seaman Todd Bennett * Joe Pistone as Prison Guard * Jessica Walter as Judith McKnight * Scottie Thompson as Jeanne Benoit, Tony's ex-girlfriend * Joel Gretsch as NCIS Special Agent Stan Burley * David Chisum as Doctor David Woods * Annie Tedesco as Navy Doctor Lieutenant Liz Cortland * Gabriel Hogan a Navy Seal Commander Pete Grady * Salli Richardson-Whitfield * Jeremy Ratchford as Baltimore Police Detective Ramsey Malone * Kelly Blatz as Navy Petty Officer Third Class Kyle Friedgen * Tug Coker as Assistant State's Attorney Alan Wyner * Erinn Westbrook * Billy "Sly" Williams * Tom T. Choi as Navy Commander Bradley Hall * Miles Wood as Detective James Green * Lindsey McKeon * Lindsay Wagner as Barbara Bishop, Ellie Bishop's mother * Ryan Doom as George Bishop, Ellie Bishop's brother * Patricia Bethune as Paulette Quinn * Harry Van Gorkum * Grantham Coleman as Former Army Sergeant Richard Doogan * Jack Mikesell * Adam Campbell as Young Ducky * Adam Croasdell as Young Angus Clarke * Andy Walken as Young Nicholas Mallard * Susan Duerden as Lorraine Mallard * George Gerdes * Kim Robillard * Henrietta Meire * Jon Beavers * Nicole J. Butler * Tyler Ritter as Luca Sciuto (Abby's brother) * Lev Gorn * Cassidy Freeman * Bryan Batt * Wendy Davis * Alex Quijano * Jamie Gray Hyder * Ilia Volok * Shi Ne Nielson as FBI Special Agent Daisy Milner * Mike Bradecich as Former NSA Analyst Adam Connors * Stephen Snedden * William Charlton as Metro P.D. Jeff Katz * Jean Paul San Pedro * Christine Garver * Shak Ghacha * Devon McGinn * Winston Story * Morgan Obenreder as Navy Seaman Mary Burk * Leonard Robinson as Metro Police Officer Jackson * Maya Stojan as Meredith Ragen * Greg Serano * Henderson Wade * Tim Conlon * Brett Rice as Captain RJ Hammond * John DeMita as Navy Admiral Jorge Morales * Aaron Hendry * Keston John * Dahlia Salem * Matthew Brenher * Christina Chang as NCIS Special Agent Valeri Page * Bruce Thomas * Caitlin Carver * Jake Borelli as Dean Campbell * René Ashton as Justine Wolfe * Brendan McCarthy * Hervé Clermont as Christian Brodrick * Laura San Giacomo as Doctor Grace Confalone * Michael Cram as ATF Special Agent Earl Kitt * Jodi Harris as Catherine Taft * Alice Hunter as Navy Petty Officer First Class Janet Shor * Walter Fauntleroy as Navy Petty Officer First Class Lamar Finn * Max E. Williams as Louis Shekian * Lachlan Buchanan as Navy Petty Officer Second Class James Muldoon * Shannon Lucio as Amy Harrison * Virginia Williams as Leah Ramsey * Saidah Arrika Ekulona as 911 Dispatcher * Connie Jackson as Elaine * Taye Diggs Marine Gunnery Sergeant Aaron Davis * Samantha Logan Riley Davis * Christopher Goodman NCIS Special Agent Michael West * Maureen Sebastian Navy Chief Petty Officer Elaine Dodd * Paul Bartholomew Spencer Dodd * Melora Walters * Alicia Lagano * Jama Williamson * Andy Hoff * Vince Duvall * Matt Orduna * Matt Champagne * Frank Crim * Jeff Boehm * Virginia Williams as Leah Ramsey * Matt McCoy as Senator Thomas Bransfield * Jonathan Kells Phillips as Senator Shawn Kelly * Ben Giroux as Tiny Tony * Adam Mayfield as Tall Tony * Sharon Brathwaite as Lisa Marsden * Brad Lee Wind as Metro P.D. Sergeant John Dunn * Daniel Cummings as Sheriff's Deputy Hicks * Vince Nappo as Jacob Scott * Dan Hildebrand as Cassio Chavez * Kate Vernon as Caroline Morrow * Andy Beckwith as HM Prison Service Custodial Manager Chester Grimm * Douglas Olsson as Zaynak Darbenian * Tiffany Ariany as Katie Darbenian * Jill Czarnowski as NCIS Tech Special guest stars * Scott Bakula as NCIS Special Agent Dwayne Pride * Lucas Black as NCIS Special Agent Christopher Lasalle * Zoe McLellan as Special Agent Meredith "Merri" Brody * Shalita Grant as Sonja Percy Special appearance * Tony Gonzalez as NCIS Special Agent Tony Francis Episodes code |episodes = |ProdCode = 1301 |Viewers = 18.19 |ShortSummary = In the aftermath of Gibbs being shot, he is brought to the U.S.S. Daniel Webster, where he is treated by Navy Doctor Cyril Taft (Jon Cryer). As the team waits for news on Gibbs' current condition, DiNozzo and CIA officer Joanna Teague travel to China to dismantle the Calling. Gibbs eventually survives his surgery and subsequently returns to active duty while forming a strong friendship with Dr. Taft while Tony personally tracks down and kills the leader of the Calling, Daniel Budd (Giles Matthey). |LineColor = FFBF00 }} |ProdCode = 1302 |Viewers = 16.53 |ShortSummary =Gibbs assigns the team to assist DEA agent Luis Mitchell tackle a cold case involving a drug dealer while Agent DiNozzo discovers Mitchell and Gibbs share a tragic past. |LineColor = FFBF00 }} |ProdCode = 1303 |Viewers = 16.87 |ShortSummary = When a Marine who had information concerning a case is found dead, the NCIS team investigates, prompting McGee and Bishop to go undercover as a military couple. |LineColor = FFBF00 }} |ProdCode = 1304 |Viewers = 16.04 |ShortSummary = When a murder case is connected to a former NCIS agent who Director Vance locked up for stealing evidence years ago, he partners with Gibbs and returns to field duty only to realize why he decided to give it up. |LineColor = FFBF00 }} |ProdCode = 1305 |Viewers = 17.21 |ShortSummary = Abby is trapped with little to no communication to the outside world while visiting a pharmaceutical lab during a murder investigation after armed men took over the building and held everyone hostage. |LineColor = FFBF00 }} |ProdCode = 1306 |Viewers = 16.81 |ShortSummary = The NCIS team must determine if a murder of a petty officer is the murderer's latest victim or the work of a copycat when the murder matches the M.O. of a local serial killer. McGee and Delilah must learn to compromise before moving in together. |LineColor = FFBF00 }} |ProdCode = 1307 |Viewers = 17.97 |ShortSummary = The NCIS team investigates a murder case of a retired Navy Lieutenant Commander which opens up a convicted murderer's case. Ducky is forced to reveal his participation in a secret society that solves cold cases and related to the murder. |LineColor = FFBF00 }} |ProdCode = 1308 |Viewers = 16.68 |ShortSummary = When insurgents in South Sudan attack a group of volunteer doctors, Special Agent Stan Burley asks the team for help and DiNozzo is reunited with his ex-girlfriend Jeanne Benoit. DiNozzo and McGee travel to the crime scene for the joint murder and kidnapping case then join the search for the missing doctors. When Gibbs faints, Dr. Cyril Taft does tests on him to see what is wrong. Gibbs wonders if he should talk about what happened to him. |LineColor = FFBF00 }} |ProdCode = 1309 |Viewers = 16.59 |ShortSummary = A petty officer volunteers to be court-martialed in order to clear his own name if the NCIS team agrees to conduct its own investigation after his murder case is dismissed due to a mishandled warrant. Bishop and Jake discuss their marital problems before she finds out he has been cheating on her. |LineColor = FFBF00 }} |ProdCode = 1310 |Viewers = 16.19 |ShortSummary = When the two siblings of a leukemia-striken sailor are killed in action, the NCIS team works with Fornell to find the sailor's only remaining sibling (who is currently undercover in a counterfeiting ring) and a potential donor. Meanwhile, Bishop goes back to Oklahoma for Thanksgiving after learning of Jake's infidelity. |LineColor = FFBF00 }} |ProdCode = 1311 |Viewers = 15.53 |ShortSummary = When Ducky is attacked by a man who claims he has information on Ducky's half-brother (who allegedly died many years ago), the NCIS team jumps into action to find the man responsible. Bishop and Jake meet to discuss their future. |LineColor = FFBF00 }} |ProdCode = 1312 |Viewers = 18.97 |ShortSummary = After five people are found dead on a civilian passenger jet in flight, the team investigates how they died. However, the case takes a spin when Pride calls and reveals that one of the passengers was Luca Sciuto, Abby's brother, leaving the team trying to figure out not only where Luca is, but if he was involved in the attack. Meanwhile Tony confirms that he and Zoe have broken up. |LineColor = FFBF00 }} |ProdCode = 1313 |Viewers = 17.51 |ShortSummary = After a Navy lieutenant is found in a garbage truck, the team discovers a tracking device inside of her that leads to one of Bishop's old cases involving a human trafficking ring. Meanwhile, as a snowstorm rages, McGee seeks a place to stay with heat. |LineColor = FFBF00 }} |ProdCode = 1314 |Viewers = 16.94 |ShortSummary = After a Navy diver dies in a decompression tank, NCIS must wait four days for the tank to fully decompress, but without that time, are forced to rely on his three colleagues inside of the tank to get the information they need about the diver – and all three soon become suspects when the diver's death turns out to be a murder. |LineColor = FFBF00 }} |ProdCode = 1315 |Viewers = 17.34 |ShortSummary = NCIS and the FBI search for SECNAV's daughter Sarah Porter after she is kidnapped. NCIS Special Agent Valerie Page, McGee's childhood friend, comes to assist with advance tactics training. |LineColor = FFBF00 }} |ProdCode = 1316 |Viewers = 17.47 |ShortSummary = After crates of assault rifles are stolen from a Navy base, the team's investigation soon brings in Dr. Taft and Jeanne Benoit-Woods. As Tony deals with Jeanne as the case brings up old wounds, Taft tries to get Gibbs to see a therapist. |LineColor = FFBF00 }} |ProdCode = 1317 |Viewers = 15.44 |ShortSummary = The NCIS agents' personal plans are interrupted when each of them catches errors in a seemingly open-and-shut case. Also, McGee and Delilah argue over the importance of not discussing work during dinner, while DiNozzo bores his date with shop talk. |LineColor = FFBF00 }} |ProdCode = 1318 |Viewers = 15.10 |ShortSummary = After an American couple is killed in Iraq, the team discovers that the same weapon was taken from a Marine ambush, and Gibbs goes to reconnect with the lone survivor of the attack, a fellow Marine sniper. |LineColor = FFBF00 }} |ProdCode = 1319 |Viewers = 15.90 |ShortSummary = When a Navy journalist is found dead, the team attempts to figure out who is telling the truth with their stories – his wife and his mistress. Meanwhile, a homeless woman claims that DiNozzo Senior is her father. |LineColor = FFBF00 }} |ProdCode = 1320 |Viewers = 15.67 |ShortSummary = When a Senator claims DiNozzo has been blackmailing him, the team discovers that this is happening to two other Senators. |LineColor = FFBF00 }} |ProdCode = 1321 |Viewers = 14.80 |ShortSummary = When a British prison guard is found dead in a shipping container, the team works with Fornell to track down the two prisoners who used the container to escape, one of whom was a former MI6 spy put away by Tom Morrow. Meanwhile, McGee and Bishop try to figure out how Tony affords his lavish apartment. |LineColor = FFBF00 }} |DirectedBy = Dennis Smith |WrittenBy = Gina Lucita Monreal & Jennifer Corbett |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = 1322 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = |LineColor = FFBF00 }} |DirectedBy = James Whitmore, Jr. |WrittenBy = Steven D. Binder |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = 1323 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = |LineColor = FFBF00 }} |DirectedBy = Tony Wharmby |WrittenBy = Gary Glasberg & Scott Williams |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = 1324 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = |LineColor = FFBF00 }} }} Ratings References ;General references * External links * NCIS Category:2015 television seasons Category:2016 television seasons NCIS 13